<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victory spoils by PumpkinkQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941646">Victory spoils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen'>PumpkinkQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Forced Bonding, Lotor won, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lotor claimed the blue paladin as his property out of a whim at the beginning. He wished to crush him, bending his will with force, then he realised that he responded better to another source, his new pet was weak to pleasure. Then his emotions slowly shifted. He was touched in a way he never experienced before, he lost interest in any other companion, he enjoyed spending time with his pet more than war, that’s how far he was gone.<br/>-<br/>This story join the Hot Wave</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victory spoils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/2djQxDR">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>Slowly Lotor walked down the hallway.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Unexpected things came out from his recent conquest of the Earth. The famous Voltron was now his best weapon, he managed to pass his father's inheritance making his own place in galra history and it wasn’t the best part of all.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The door slid open silently. He had no wish to make the creature inside aware of his presence beforehand. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He claimed the blue paladin as his property out of a whim at the beginning. He wished to crush him, bending his will with force, then he realised that he responded better to another source, his new pet was weak to pleasure. Then his emotions slowly shifted. He was touched in a way he never experienced before, he lost interest in any other companion, he enjoyed spending time with his pet more than war, that’s how far he was gone. Like this moment, he had been in a reunion first thing in the morning but he just wanted to get over with it to have some quality private time alone with the blue paladin.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lance, that used to be his name, was trembling, his eyes blindfolded and his body naked.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He was strapped on a complex device. His arms were tied up, over his head and his legs wide open so that he wouldn't get any friction to his leaking cock. He had been there since the night before, he dared to cum without permission and by this point he should have known better than this, so Lotor had to punish him. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>It had been around a phoeb since the start of his training, scientists ran a special round of analysis on his biology to collect data about the reception of external stimuli so that the prince could have an idea about how to make him feel pleasure.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He found out that apparently his pet’s specie could reach some sort of peak of pleasure called orgasm, luckily with their advanced science was easy to make it impossible for him, Lotor had simply to inject him a specific blocker and there you have it: a squirming pet which can feel pleasure but it’s not able to release. He had a plan for the future: he was positive that also making him orgasm many times could be a source of entertainment and maybe with a tailored training he could make him enjoy pain, but for now his program was different.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The machine came to life and Lance whined.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“No…please…” Lotor savoured the moment, it was so hard to get him to beg, he surely wouldn’t if he knew Lotor was there. An attachment descended on his cock vibrating. Lance screamed trying to get away from it but he was useless. Tears wetted the blindfold as the boy fought the pleasure, the machine went still after a dobosh and he collapsed back. It was set to stimulate him a little every varga and then stop. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>After a phoeb without any release, he was so desperate that his behaviour improved considerably. Lotor was really looking forward to his reward. He had a picture in mind so clear that he could almost touch it, as a part of the training he had his pet’s mind slowly conditioned, he was made to listen to special records when he slept, and that night Lotor had his confirmation. The blocker wore out the day before when he strapped Lance to the machine, he commanded him to not cum and he didn’t.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He was ready.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>His body moulded to pleasure him and obey his voice. Finally, he was going to take him.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Galra biology worked differently from humans. To gain pleasure they had to share a deep connection with their partner, their bodies had to recognize their partner. So he spent this phoeb keeping the pet close, making him sitting on his lap or kneeling close, he had him sleeping into his bed and he washed their bodies together to fuel their connection. It had been hard, he had to restrain him a lot at the beginning, now Lance was more pliant, he understood that Lotor was the only thing keeping him safe from the destiny of the black or the red paladin. Lotor couldn’t be happier, strange as it was, he felt really happy. He read about this, once in a blue moon galras were blessed by the encounter with their perfect half. There weren’t records of it happening in thousands of years but there was nothing to be mistaken about. Lance was going to be his mate for life. Their bodies would be connected to the core and they would never find any other companion.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lotor released him and the pet curled on himself trembling.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Master?” He called knowing better than touching the blindfold.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I’m here,” answered Lotor. He raised the blindfold meting his pet eyes. They were beautifully filled with tears. He collected him into his arms basking in his needy sounds as he hid his face in his chest.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lotor’s body reacted to him, he could feel the want pooling in his belly. It felt good, it had been long since he could trust anyone in his bed but he was perfect.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He carried him into their room where he had a hot bath ready for them. The warm water came as a relief on his shoulders, he had been tense sleeping away from his biological partner after a long time, now that the bond was forming he felt the need to keep Lance close all the time. Not that he minded.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The human had his arms closed around his neck, his face buried in his neck, the bond affected him as well, making him feeling unsafe far from Lotor. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lotor already gave disposition to the laboratory to find a way for him to breed Lance, he was going to be beautifully rounded with his pups one day.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>But one thing at the time.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He trailed his hands on the dark skin enjoying the moment, Lance was different from his previous partners. They came to him for his status and even if he enjoyed intimacy he never allowed himself to lower his defences.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Reaching for the washcloth and soap, he began washing every part he could reach.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Master…” Lance meawled against his chest and Lotor held him. His body was thin, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to take his girth in the beginning, but he tested the ability to stretch of Lance’s rim and his worries were long gone.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Out of the bath, he dried him kneeling to have better access. Lance looked him his mouth wide open. Lotor never kneeled for anyone before but his pet wasn’t a person so the record was still on.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>He doesn’t know</span>
    </em>
    <span> Lotor realised suddenly, Lance was nothing more than a possession to him, so he didn’t bother telling him that he was going to claim him. Maybe he could let him know and look him squirm, but in the end, he decided otherwise. He was going to enjoy very much his surprise.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>To be fair he was also going to let him orgasm that night, he wished to gave positive reinforcement to their coupling.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Galras didn’t have that orgasm thing, sex was something to enjoy, a leisure activity. They had full control over when they released.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The release was a kink as anything else. Lotor wasn’t really into it, but there was something in the image of Lance’s body spent and dripping with his semen which ignited a fire inside of him.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He may fill him tonight if he felt like on the heat of the moment. Since they didn’t have a peak as humans the only limit to galra sex was stamina. Of course, Lotor had to keep in mind that humans stamina wasn’t so strong.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He was aroused now. He waited long for his reward and he was going to have a damn good time.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>On this, though he was in motion, strong arms pulling up Lance up and Lance going willingly, his arms wrapping around Lotor's neck and his lips parted when Lotor licked into his mouth, the prince was happy that humans shared the culture of kissing. As he lifted him  the smaller man didn't hesitate to wrap his legs around Lotor's waist and he walked them towards the bedroom. During the training, he spent a fair amount of time playing with his body so that this wasn’t anything unusual.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Even though the human still had some fear of their intimacy, he glanced at the bed and Lotor kissed him again as he sat taking his time to distract him.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lance was still a little tense when they parted, Lotor could feel it in the hard body pressed against him, but he could also feel just how aroused Lance was. So, clearly he wasn't entirely opposed to the situation.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He closed one hand around his cock and the human jumped on his lap looking at him with a silent plea. He was so desperate for that orgasm that his small prick hardened right away under Lotor’s hands.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lance shook his head, hips twitching helplessly as Lotor continued to lightly, though insistently stroke him. “Please,” he moaned his voice just fucking wrecked, hoarse and thick as Lotor’s palm brushed on the oversensitive head. “I can’t,” he whimpered “I can’t.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Ssh,” he said, kissing him on the temple, “just relax.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He saw goosebumps trail up Lance's side as his hand lowered and he began massaging the soft skin behind his balls. It was smooth as he specifically ordered, he didn’t like fur not in the humans nor in the galra. He pushed the tip of his index finger into Lance's body, it was hard when it was this dry but he was already pouring some oil with the other hand. He let it fall on his ball and then on his rim, watching Lance gaping at the cool sensation. It was a tight fit, and he leaned forward and licked from the base of Lance's throat up to his ear, sucking gently on the earlobe as he twisted his finger.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He sobbed as Lotor worked the first finger into him. Another finger was added, and he felt the boy being stretched. A third finger was worked in, and Lance began to slowly pump his ass. It was amusing watching him fighting between the pleasure he craved and the knowledge he wasn’t going to get it.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Satisfied after the fourth finger Lotor retracted his hand wet and slippery. He brought his wet fingers forward and pushed them into Lance's mouth, full lips sealing tight around them and the man sucked on his digits, scratchy tongue licking away the wetness. Lotor mouthed his neck leaving him the first mark of the night, he made his personal goal to make a work of art out of his body.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Playtime was over, Lotor groaned and pushed him flat onto the bed, the need to get closer, to pin him, to make him submit too strong for him to ignore any longer. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lotor shifted his position a little, lowering his body to let his erect cock brush against the cleft of his ass. He brought his wrist up effectively trapping him. Lance jerked against the grip that pinned his wrists above his head, arching his back and his hips up against Lotor. His skin was flushed with heat, hyper-sensitized by the punishment.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lotor reached down with the other hand grabbing his cock, he was average for galra but near the small prick of the human he felt enormous, he couldn’t wait to be inside him.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He led the head against Lance rim and the human watched him in disbelief.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Wait! I can't. It's too big!” He said. Normally Lotor should have punished him but he was ready to cut some slack at the moment.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>When the blunt tip pressed against his hole, Lance didn’t bother to deny the helpless whimper as he squirmed under Lotor, desperately. He was literally panting for it now even if was saying the contrary with his mouth. Lotor let the tip of his cock slip and slide along the tight opening, watching Lance acting like the dirtiest slut. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He knew he had to take it slow, he felt when Lance body started to resist, he took it out a little before pushing in again fucking him on the first half.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Please it hurt! It hurt! AAAAAAAAH” Lance went limp on the bed after he let out the most delicious moan.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lotor smiled devilish, he had been looking for his prostate. He aimed at it, again and again, Lance screaming as he tried to escape his grip. Slowly he opened around the invasion and Lotor eyes rolled back as he bottomed out. He had to let the human wrist go as he clenched his teeth. It felt too good, it had been too long. Lance raggedy breath ruffling his hair as he lay on him sat deep inside his body, the human probably confused about how much he was enjoying this. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Lotor…” He exhaled directly on his ear.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Oh, fuck! No one called his name like that, he was the fucking emperor of the galra empire, people whispered his name in terror not in… what was that again? He lifted himself enough to met those blue eyes.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Lance?” He didn’t mean to call him by name, it just came out naturally. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“It fitted.” He was so surprised that Lotor smiled.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Told you.” He kissed him, Lance arm coming around his neck, he gave another thrust drinking Lance moan.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Aaah! More!” Lance threw his head back and Lotor sucked his neck. He was happy to oblige, pulling out to the tip before slamming back into place. He kept the rhythm going with a long hard thrust, the sound of skin slapping on the skin as his hips snapped back and forth.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lance moans changed into screams, the boy begging for his orgasm.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>It felt too good to make it stop so Lotor grabbed his hips firmly pounding into him hard. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He took it out to flip him on his belly. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Before Lance had fully registered the change of position, Lotor sank back into his body in one quick motion, thick cock sliding whipping out every thought. Lotor leaned his full weight against Lance’s back, an arm looped under his chest as he bit down the human’s ear and rolled the lobe between his lips. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lance cried as Lotor suddenly plastered his body against his back, the alien's hard cock ramming into him and tearing a piercing scream from his slave. Hands slid around his chest, pinching and rolling tender nipples. He groaned and writhed, impaled on his Master's cock as hot breath warmed the back of his neck when the teeth weren’t closed on his soft skin. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>It isn't long until Lotor can feel the familiar warmth pooling in his belly. That was the sensation he was waiting for. The flickering warm running through his body sparkling pleasure as it goes. He moaned hard unable to hold himself.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>But deep down he wanted more, he couldn’t get his mind off on the idea of the human orgasm. He couldn't have one, but he could cum while giving his pet one.  </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He closed his hand around the human cock and Lance went wild fucking Lotor's palm.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“You can come when you want.” He whispered right into his ear. A few short strokes and Lance men froze, shuddering and shouting. Lotor let it go and he emptied himself in the welcoming body which was clenching so hard around him that he shivered into an unknown pleasure.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>They collapsed, his pet shuddering with little noises. He was crying in relief, thanking Lotor incoherently. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lotor collected him close to his body, breathing their scents melted together, it felt so good to lower his defences. Lance was sliding into sleep his warm breath lulling him into oblivion.</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>